Devil's Deal
by Zealer
Summary: Harry finds out that he is part of ‘Dumbledor’s perfect plan’, decides to run his own life. AU. Dark, New Magics, Alternative Realms, Elves, Vampires, Werewolves, New School etc. HG.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: After OoTP. Harry finds out that he is part of 'Dumbledor's perfect plan', decides to run his own life. AU. Dark, New Magics, Alternative Realms, Elves, Vampires, Werewolves, New School etc. HG.

**Devil's Deal**

**Chapter 1: Broken Allies**

"Now boy, I don't care what your freak little friends have told us! You don't belong here so I don't want you in my sight!" yelled Vernon.

Slumping his shoulders Harry looked down at the bottom of his oversized shirt, as his dreams of being treated normally this summer just shattered into thousands of pieces.

"Boy! You have twenty minutes for breakfast, lunch and dinner; you are to stay inside the house but out of my site!" Rubbing his large oversized potato nose, he moved towards the kitchen as his fat thighs rubbed against the kitchen door frame and disappeared out of sight.

Harry quickly grabbed his trunk, and empty bird cage, and moved towards his bedroom. Hedwig was already on the window perch eagerly waiting for her master, "Hey girl, looks like its just you and me this summer", Hedwig hooted lightly trying to comfort the sad looking teen.

The clock indicated it was just after lunch, after putting all stuff away in its place Harry lied down on his bed trying to close his eyes, as heavy acidic tears rolled down the curves on his face towards his ears. Muttering to himself, while wiping the tears, he asked the question "Why?!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As Harry was led away from King's Cross Station by his guards, Molly turned around and looked at all the sad faces, which knew that they should not leave Harry alone at this time of his life, she sighed and knew that this is for 'Greater Good' as Albus Dumbledore told them.

"C'mon dears, we are not going home this summer that includes you Hermione, your parents already know." Said Molly as she grabbed one of Ginny's bags, and started moving the same way Harry left just a few minutes ago.

"Where are we going?" asked the kids in unison.

"Now, this is not the place to ask these questions, hurry up we have ministry cars waiting for us." Said Arthur.

Fuming with anger, they followed Molly and Arthur towards the cars. As they all settled in, none spoke. They looked around when they arrived, and unloaded their trunks from the cars, and saw Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

"Mom, why couldn't you just tell us we were going to the headquarters?" Ron looked as him Mom. "It's headquarters for a reason." Molly replied.

Ron looked at his mother questionably while corking up his right eyebrow, but he remained silent.

As they pilled into their rooms, and placed all of their stuff away they were called down for lunch. When they came down for lunch, the adults started getting bombarded with questions. "When is Harry coming here?", "What is going on?", "Why are we here?", "When…. "Settle down, and I'll explain the best as I can!" Arthur interrupted them, and pointed towards the chairs "…sit down".

"I know, you are all very worried about Harry but there is nothing you can do. He needs to grief on his own. Dumbledore says that Harry will be fine, and he needs to renew his blood protection. Now you are all here because it is no longer safe at the Burrow, since the attack at the Ministry, everyone knows that You-Know-Who is back, so he will no longer strike secretly, and will probably go after the members of the Order of the Phoenix, so since you are our kids we can't not leave you at the burrow, this place is very well protected by many different wards so it is undetectable." Arthur stopped when he saw Albus enter the kitchen.

Everyone looked at the headmaster expecting him to say something more comforting. Albus spoke, "I must warn you, do not send anything to Harry, we do not want Voldermort to use any of the information you say to Harry to use again us or him. I know you all miss him very much, and want to help him morn his loss, but you can't." Without saying another word he placed a sour looking lemon drop in his mouth and left the room, leaving Ron, Hermione and Ginny stunned.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Few days passed without much action at the Headquarters, since the arrival at the headquarters all the teens did was clean the house. On the third day after their return Kreacher died, apparently house elves get really sick if they betray their master, Remus told them. First Friday at the headquarters just after lunch and all kids had different chores to do, but Ginny couldn't find Ron and Hermione to help her with cleaning Kreacher's den which was located in a cupboard off to the kitchen, near the heater. She had suspected that Ron fancied Hermione, but she never caught them snogging, so she couldn't prove it.

After an hour of trying to find her brother and Hermione, she decided to clean the place herself. She opened the small door and climbed in to find old looking cloths and many pipes hang from the ceiling. She was only 5,8' but she still had to duck to avoid hitting her head. She was looking behind the heater when she saw some old pictures and broken glass, she bent down lower to see who was on these pictures. As soon as she picked up the picture she heard her mother yell. "Kids, Order is here so stay out of the kitchen!", at that moment she abruptly stood up dropping the picture and hitting her head on the pipe just above her head. She felt dizzy her knees gave away and everything went dark.

"…ufus Scrimgeour, says that he will not interfere with us, as long as we get Harry to make some kind of public statement that he is working with ministry to bring down Voldemort." Said a voice that sounded like headmaster, Ginny thought.

"I told Scrimgeour, to give the boy some peace since he lost his godfather its best to wait for him to come around, it took me a lot of effort but the minister will not try to contact Harry until school starts again." Finished Albus.

'Shit, this is an order meeting; why am I here, and why do I have a head ache' thought Ginny. She looked around and touched her head to feel a painful throbbing bump as the memories caught up with her. Curiosity took her over and she stayed quite listening to what the Order had to say.

Professor Snape, was giving an update on the different things the Dark Lord is planning to do but none were firm decisions, so the order couldn't counter any of the attacks. By the end of Snape's report, Ginny heard her dad speak.

"Albus, I am very concerned with Harry. I know, I know we had this talk earlier but how are we different from You-Know-Who if we decide who lives and who dies?"

Sound of someone clearing their throat, was stopped by headmaster's voice. "I am going to repeat myself only this once, you all heard the prophecy that I showed to Harry and you all took an oath to never speak of it to anyone but to those who already know. Harry doesn't know that anyone besides me and him know, so do not speak of this around him. You all know that only Harry can kill Voldemort, and only Voldermort can kill Harry, both are immortal until one kills another. You also know that according to the prophecy Harry possesses some kind of power the dark lord knows not. I believe that this power is love, I do not know how to wield it or how to control it, but from the ancient text I have read, this power is increased when a loved one is lost, that is the reason why we let all of Harry's relatives, and loved ones die. We don't really need to worry about Petunia because there is no love between her and her nephew. I think that Harry will be ready when we let Voldermort kill the girl he falls in love with, as I recall he was going out with Cho Chang, but I am not sure if they are still together. I believe that his power is increases every time he looses a loved one, so the more Voldermort kills the stronger Harry gets, but again this is just a theory. Harry doesn't know any of this and I must heed the warning not to tell anything to Harry, if he ever finds out our plan he will be lost, and for all that I know he will probably hate us, and might even turn against us."

There was a moment of silences, and the meeting was dismissed. Ginny was crouching down in Kreacher's den, ignoring the filth and dirt around her, silently she closed her eyes and placed her hands over her face and started to cry. 'How could have I been so stupid, my parents, dumbledore, snape, remus, they are all two faced snakes. They don't even know Harry, how can they take away everything from him, everything he ever loved, everything he ever cared, Argh!!!, I hate them all!!!' Ginny waited until there was silence and she crawled out of the cupboard and headed to her room avoiding every living soul that existed in the house.

'I need to do something, I need to tell Harry, I need to warn him, I need him to feel loved, wait what?' Ginny shook here head and started thinking of a plan.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry woke to see it was just 5:30 pm, he quick got up and went to the bathroom, washed his face and brought some water for Hedwig who was absent. 'Probably hunting…' thought Harry. He walked downstairs, and sat at the table and waited for his aunt to give him food.

Dinner, was a quite affair, none spoke to him directly, and he didn't speak to anyone either, for all he cared this is what he wanted anyways. He quickly ate, and ran back upstairs. He walked around his room not knowing what to do; he quickly decided to do his homework the moment he started to think about Sirius. He didn't want to think about Sirius, he didn't want to think about the only father figure he every had, even though it was for such a little time, he knew that Sirius loved him very much, he never felt anyone really care about him so much before, it was a new comforting experience to him, which lasted way to short. He worked on his potion's essay until it was midnight, and was about to go to bed when he saw Hedwig, land on his table with a letter.

Harry looked surprised.

He quickly untied the letter from owl's leg, and opened it slowly, Hedwig has never brought him any letters that late at night, unless it was urgent, none the less he has never flew to someone to pick up a letter for him. He was a bit surprised when he scanned the letter to see Ginny's name at the bottom of the parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_I need to speak to you __immediately__, something big is going on and 'they' don't want you to know it. I don't know how Hedwig came to my room, when I was thinking of you. Anyways, that is not the point. Keep your window open tonight, I will use one of Sirius' brooms and fly to you (we are at the headquarters); please send me Hedwig, so he can guide me back to your place. If you don't send me her, then I will know I can't come._

_Your friend,_

_Ginny_

Before he could even turn towards his owl, Hedwig was already outside his window, disappearing into the darkness. Harry massaged his temple, thinking what was so urgent that Ginny, not Ron his best mate, or even Hermione wouldn't know that Ginny would. He had no choice, there was only one way to find out, wait for Ginny. He quickly started cleaning his bedroom, not knowing why he cared if Ginny saw his messy room. He placed lots of clothing at the bottom of his bedroom door so none of his relatives could hear noise coming from his room. He wished he could do magic at home, but knew it was not worth the trouble he would get into, or how much trouble Ginny would get into if anyone found out that she was flying across London at night to tell him something he apparently wasn't supposed to know.

The lights in his bedroom were off, except for Dudley's red lava lamp, giving of a warm maroon illumination across random objects in his room. It was around two in the morning, when he started to have doubts 'would Ginny really come to him, at this time of hour'. Right at that moment, Hedwig flew in and sat on top of his cage, Harry wondered why he was alone and moved towards the window, to get hit with a something really hard in the chest. He thought someone through a rock at his chest through the window, but there was a surprising weight on top of him, he thought he got hit by a full body bind curse, but he heard no one say the incantation. He squinted and fixed his glasses to see Ginny on top of him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there, are you okay? I am so sorry…" She begged him.

"Shhh…My relatives are asleep." Harry spoke through the pain in his chest; he knew it was probably going to leave a bruise when he realized that he got hit by the dull end of a broom stick.

There was an awkward moment of silences, when Harry broke it "Um, do you mind…" as he looked at Ginny on top of him. He was blushing profusely, she quickly looked away and slid of him and he knew that she was blushing as well. Luckily, all blushing was invisible due to the red glow from the lava lamp, he thought.

As they got up, and the heat of the encounter diminished, he sat on his bed and asked "Well?". She was a bit taken back, she thought he would be pissed at her, and yell, but she knew him very well, that he was different and was not a character of a pattern.

She moved closer to him and sat down, across him at the opposite edge of his bed, and told him, "Tell me the prophecy!"

He didn't register what she said, but then it hit him, he swallowed a huge lump of something in his throat, and looked at Ginny. "WHAT?"

"Look, I know that you know the prophecy, and that Dumbledore knows it too, what you don't know is that Dumbledore lied to you!" She looked at him as his facial expression moved from shocked to questionable revulsion.

"How do you know all this Ginny?" asked Harry politely.

"I..I..well, I was supposed to clean the house, and Kreacher you know the house elf died, and well I went into his cupboard of to the kitchen and I hit my head on some piping and I think I passed out, because when I woke up I realized that Order meeting was on but nobody noticed me in the cupboard so I eavesdropped and heard everything they talked about…" She continued and when she finished the story she didn't realize that she was sobbing into Harry's shoulder, hugging him.

She let go of him to see, that his face was wet as well. "I'm so sorry, but I had to tell you, what are we going to do? We can't let the order control you like that. I can't believe my parents set up Sirius to die…" She cried more. At that instance Harry pushed her away, and said to her, in a very kind and gentle voice. "No Ginny I can't let them do this to me, listen to me, I know this is a lot of information, and I think I need to get away from all of this. I need you to make me a promise" he finished.

She looked at him, and didn't know what kind of promise The-Boy-Who-Lived could ask of her.

"When you go back to the headquarters I need you to pretend like none of this happened, I am going to run away from here, so nobody can use me again. When I get stronger I am going to kill every order member starting with Dumbledore, then I will kill Voldermort!" He finished with anger, and uncontrollable fury in his eyes. They were glowing neon green in the dark, contrasting the red illumination around.

She didn't know what to say, her parents were in the Order, but she knew that she hated them the moment she heard them be part of the plan to kill all Potters. She knew one thing for sure, she would help Harry any possible way she could.

"No, Harry, I can't promise that" She said looking straight at his glowing eyes, as her eyes started to glow fiery red.

"I am going to run away with you, I don't want to sleep under the same roof as those infidels!" She let the anger out of her with that statement, and moved closer to him and kissed him with passionate anger on the lips. To her surprise he didn't push her back but returned the kiss. They kissed for a minute before they needed to separate due to lack of oxygen.

"I am sorry…" Harry muttered as his eyes lost the glow.

"Don't be…I want to be with you Harry", she kissed him again and tried to move back, but he didn't let her, he hugged her.

A mixture of rage, happiness, betrayal, guilt, and sadness were fuming in both of their bodies. After about fifteen minutes of hugging they both separated.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Ginny.

Looking down at his carpet Harry spoke, "Hmm, well I know only of one place that only you and I can get into… and that nobody can ever find us there.", he kept looking at the carpet when Ginny asked him about what he was talking. He looked up at her and spoke "Chamber of Secrets". She looked slightly taken back, but nodded.

"Tom, had hidden Tombs there from the days of four founders of the school. I'm positive we can find lots of spells & curses there … " he trailed off.

"I don't think we should go there right away thought, I think we need to change our appearances so nobody will recognize us, we can get a flat in Diagon Alley and get prepared for our plan, but if we decide to go back to Hogwarts we can use the Chamber for our advantage." he continued.

"Ginny, is there anything at Gimmauld Place you need that you can not buy at Diagon Alley?" asked Harry.

She thought for a minute, and replied in a quiet voice "No, but I haven't any money… and I don't want you to spend any money..."

Harry glanced at his clock and saw it was 3:30 am, "Ginny, um grab your broom, let me just take a backpack of thing I will need" He gave Ginny his black Jean jacket, and grabbed a leather one from his closet for himself that once belong to Sirius. He didn't bother taking any school books or any other clothes. The only thing he took was his invisibility cloak, Marauders map, and a photo album from under the secret floorboard, and his wallet. He packed everything into one of Dursley's knapsacks and took his Firebolt into his hand.

"Ginny, this is what we will do, um… we will fly far as possible from these wards, perform some spells on us so we will look different and we will head to Diagon Alley, we need to stop by the Gringotts. I have a goblin friend Griphook, he might be able to help us out."

He opened Hedwig's cage, and told her to fly over them until they call her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Both of them took off, and headed for the Greenwich Park, which was located north of the Number 4 Privet Drive. They flew for about thirty minutes, before they came to a secluded area.

"I don't know any human transformations at the moment, but I know Notice-Me-Not spell, and we got an invisibility cloak" Harry told Ginny, while performing the spell on both of them. "Animadverto" he spoke with an elaborate wand movement. They both got under the cloak and moved towards the road and called for the Night Bus.

As the bus arrived, a familiar looking conductor got of the bus looking around, "Elo, who's there?", As Stan Shunpike walked around the bus, Harry and Ginny got onto the bus hoping they would stop at Diagon Alley. They knew they would, since it is the downtown of the wizarding world in London, they just needed to be patient. After about fifteen minutes of driving they stopped at Diagon Alley, where both the driver and the conductor got off, 'probably for a break' thought Harry.

Without much hesitation both Ginny and Harry got off the bus, and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. They moved around weird looking crowd and headed towards the brick wall, which would allow them to enter the Diagon Alley. They kept the cloak on, as they moved to the opposite end of the street towards a large white limestone building, which both of them knew to be known as the Gringotts Bank.

Ginny pulled the cloak off and handed it to Harry, who quickly folded it and placed it inside his pack. They moved towards a free goblin that was stamping what seemed like random papers.

"Excuse me" Harry paused waiting for the Goblin to look at him, "I would like to visit my vault and if it is possible I would like to make an appointment with Master Griphook, to discuss the safekeeping of my vault" Harry bowed and waited for Goblin's response.

The goblin was a little taken back by Harry's politeness, but nodded and asked for Harry's vault key. After that he asked a younger looking goblin to take Harry and his acquaintance towards the tracks. He disappeared out of sight while Harry and Ginny moved down the elaborate corridors towards the cart.

Surprisingly, Griphook was already waiting for Harry at the cart, and whispered something to younger goblin which bowed to Harry and Ginny and vanished out of sight.

"Griphook, it is so good to see you!" Harry quickly bowed and shook goblin's delicate hand. Ginny did the same.

"What brings young Mr. Potter to Gringotts at this hour?" asked Griphook.

While they mounted the cart, Harry started talking "I have come across some very disturbing information, that concerns my safety, and I had some questions about my possessions and privacy of my account. I was told by my godfather Sirius Black that Potters have a joint account and there is some property value, I was also told that you personally deal with my family's account so I wish for you to tell me what I own and who else besides me is informed what transactions are made within my account besides me?" he concluded and looked over at Ginny to receive an approving nod.

Griphook was slightly taken back but spoke "Yes, I am currently in charge of Potter's investments, as well we were planning to send a letter to Albus Dumbledore concerning Mr.Black's will, he has left everything The Blacks owned to you. That includes Black's Estate and a large sum of gold in The Black's vault has already been joint with Potter's vault. As for your second question the only person besides you that is informed of your transactions is Albus Dumbledore".

"Why does Dumbledore have access to Harry's transaction records besides Harry?" asked Ginny

"Albus Dumbledore has insisted that he is informed of every transaction Mr. Potter makes, because of safety reason. If you wish to removed him from your notification list Mr. Potter all you need to do is ask. Your word is much more valuable when it comes to your property than any other who has petitioned to view the records."

"Yes, please. I wish him to be removed from my notification records, and make sure he does not receive a notification that he got removed. Now, please tell me what do the Potters' own besides what you just informed I inherited from Sirius?"

Griphook waved his hand in an elegant motion, a long piece of parchment appeared in his hand. At that moment they arrived at the vault and stepped off the cart. Harry waited for Griphook to look at the parchment without moving to the vault he motioned his hand towards the parchment. Griphook understood and handed the parchment to Harry. Ginny moved over as her eyes opened up with astonishment. Griphook opened the vault.

POSSESSIONS OF HARRY JAMES POTTER I

Gringotts Account of Harry James Potter I

Savings: 52,220,858.55 Galleons  
Draw on: 25,000.00 Galleons  
4,798 Silver Sickles  
4,950 Bronze Kuntz

Wizarding World Currency:

1 Galleon £5.00  
1 silver Sickle £0.29  
1 bronze Knut £0.01

Account Value: Magic - Value Muggle Value:

52,245,858.55 Galleons - £261,229,292.75  
4,798 Silver Sickles - £1391.42  
4,950 Bronze Kuntz - £ 49.50

Property Value:  
Gryffindor Manor, Glasgow, Scotland  
Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London, England  
Number 134b, Diagon Alley, Flat, London, England  
Number 7, Tincone Street, Wexford, Ireland  
Godric's Hollow, Forest of Dean, Wales

"So, does this mean I am Godric Gryffindor's decedent?" Harry asked when he saw that he owned Gryffindor Manor.

"Yes, you are the only one left, He Who Rules with God" Griphook bowed.

"What do you mean 'He Who Rules with God'?" replied Harry.

"Ah, Mr. Potter you will find this information at the Gryffindor Manor, only you and your invitees can go there. You see those rings in your vault …" Griphook pointed towards a glass case, "They are re-usable port keys, they will take you to any of your properties you wish to go, all you need to do is think about the place and activate the Port key. You only have two at the moment, the number of rings changes due to the number of people who you think that need it, it seems one is meant for Miss Weasley." Goblin concluded, looking slightly surprised.

"I can't believe Dumbledore kept this information away from me!" gritting his teeth he picked up one ring and placed it on his finger, he gave on to Ginny as well as, and she put it on.

"Ah, I am afraid Albus Dumbledore doesn't know anything of Gryffindor Manor, he knows it exists, but he doesn't know who it belongs to… the only reason I know this is that I have been in charge of your family vault for over fifty years, and I am under an oath if I try to tell this information to anyone without your consent I will die before I let the information slip, again I assure you your vault is very safe with us" he ended, and smiled with a large grin showing all seventy six goblin teeth.

Harry stopped reading after the first page, when he looked down he saw a list of different investments his saving account operates under. As soon as he tried to hand the parchment over to Ginny, it ignited and crumpled into ash.

"Only Mr. Potter and I can currently hold the records to his account, as you can see Mr. Potter your account is in safe hands" he finished and beamed again.

"Is there any way for Ginny and I to have access to Draw On account without constantly coming back to the bank? It seems sort of an inconvenience" He finished hoping there was some sort of magical Credit Card like creation.

"I am glad you asked Mr. Potter. We do carry 'refillable pouches' you can withdraw up to 1000 galleons a day from them, or up to £5000.00. All you have to do is think of the amount you need and when you reach into the pouch you should have that exact amount. Do you wish for your friend to have a pouch to your account as well?" goblin finished talking glancing at Ginny judging her character if she was trustable, but dismissed the thoughts after looking at the port-key ring on her finger.

"Yes, that would be very kind of you, and if I may ask I would be very pleased if none of this information got out into the public, I would like to keep this meeting under wraps if possible too" He bowed and exited the vault, as it sealed itself.

The ride back was just as long, when they entered the Gringotts Lobby; they saw it was 6:00 am. They said their valedictions to Griphook and picked up their 'Bottomless Pouches' and left the bank.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Argh, I'm so tired." Ginny yawned, and grabbed Harry's elbow.

"Gin, I know, I am too, but lets buy some clothes and things we might need, Animadverto" he quickly cast a spell and placed the cloak on both of them.

They entered Twillfit and Tatting's and moved to the back of the store and took the cloak off and searched for clothing, Ginny picked most the stuff for Harry, which he didn't mind.

"Harry, don't go for bright colors we don't need to stand out, anyways I like the mysterious look you pull off in dark." She smiled and blushed.

"Oh, so you like mysterious Ms. Weasley" he tried to kiss her left cheek, but she turned towards him and kissed him back on the lips. They fooled around while shopping for about an hour, when they left the store they had shrunken bags of clothing in Harry's backpack and wore the newly bought clothing.

"Gin, you look so sexy!" he quickly added a flattering remark, while kissing her on the lips.

"Mmm, you don't look to bad yourself" she returned the compliment blushing liberally. Holding hands they moved down the Alley towards Ollivanders.

"I think we should stop by Ollivanders, and get the second pair of wands we talked of" Harry commented, while Ginny nodded in agreement.

Harry wore a new pair of black Dragon Scale boots that glistened in the early sunlight, with black muggle jeans and a fastened camouflage army style belt with a charmed belt buckle that looked like dark bronze baby dragon skull with a tinge of green. "Proprius Siccus" the clerk spoke as a rainbow of colors entwined around the belt buckle, the charm clerk placed cost them extra galleon, but it ensured that their internal body temperature would stay the same no matter what climate conditions they were in. He wore a black muggle T-shirt, and a black dragon leather jacket that once belonged to Sirius. His wand was securely inside a dark green dragon leather strap fastened to his right forearm, the wand holster stretched from his elbow towards his wrist, it had an elaborate carving with silver tacks of a Ukrainian Ironbelly-The largest breed of dragon. Both Harry and Ginny got a set of two for both arms in for combat purposes with an idea of them getting second wands. Each holster was charmed with anti-summon, indestructibility, acid resistant, anti-wand detection and flame-retardant charms. Each holster cost them 45 galleons but they didn't really care, they knew they would become very useful.

Ginny wore thin black dragon scale boots that reached up to her knees, with dark opaque tights that were covered by short muggle white pleated skirt that covered only half of her thighs. She wore a similar charmed belt, but it looked like a dark red cloudy sphere that resembled dragon's eye. She wore a muggle style distressed black T-shirt with chain detail of intricate pattern. She also wore both wand holsters as Harry, only her were made out of dark red dragon leather that stretched from elbow to wrist with small extensions that covered her hand up to her knuckles. Both had sophisticated carvings with ruby jewel tacks of a Chinese Fireball dragon. Over top she wore Harry's black jean jacket.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When they entered the store they were surprised to see a lanky looking blond teen, they both recognized Draco Malfoy waiting at the counter. They didn't say anything to him, until he turned around and did a double take on them; it seemed he didn't recognize them at first.

"Well, Well, Well. Isn't it Dumbledore's quire boy and his blood traitor girlfriend" He sneered with disgust.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry replied holding himself back, he knew he might need more alliances, since he couldn't trust any of the order anymore. He noticed that Ginny was reaching for her wand, so he squeezed her hand slightly. She understood and waited patiently on guard.

"Mind your own bloody business, like I would tell you" he answered, while looking at their clothes, somewhat surprised. "It seems you finally bought a mirror. Tell me, did you get a magic attack when you looked into it?" he continued to chuckle.

"Good one Malfoy, but … No." Harry said with a fake sigh. "I just decided to relinquish myself of the old fart with dementia" he continued to see Draco's expression change from evil sneer to stun.

Draco's eyebrows shot up with astonishment, "I see you finally came through, took you long enough." He stopped when Mr. Ollivanders came in, and handed him a black rectangular velvet box.

"That will be thirteen galleons; ah I'd wondered when I would be seeing you Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley again?" Mr. Ollivanders spoke as he took a sack of coins from Draco.

It seemed as if Draco was in a hurry, with a small nod to both Harry and Ginny he left the store without any remarks.

"We came here to purchase a new pair of wands" Ginny spoke.

Mr. Ollivanders was vaguely staggered but continued to look at both of their eyes with fright, as he spoke "I see that you both noticed the tricky paths that lay before you, I must warn you, once you leave my store with new wands you will not be no turning back."

Before Harry could speak, Mr. Ollivanders persisted, "I am glad you chose the difficult path, it is a thorny one but the wrong doers will be punished as judged." He bowed to both and pointing his index finger in the air to indicated 'wait please' as he shuffled to the back of the store.

Ginny and Harry didn't know what to do but wait, "I think we should head straight to the Gryffindor Manor the moment we purchase our wands" said Ginny. Harry nodded to her across the room while looking at different wands in the display glass case. He was amazed by the amount of dust and spider webs around the store; it seemed to him as if nobody has cleaned this place for over one thousand years.

Mr. Ollivanders came back into the view, carrying a black rusty metal trunk the size of a shoe box. He placed the box on the counter and told them to come closer, "It seems like only yesterday you were buying your first wands, C'mon, I haven't got all day".

He opened the box with an ethereal voice speaking the incantation loud and clear "Patefacio Incompertus Everto", as he finished the wand movement he seemed to have aged in front of them.

A fusion of dark green and deep red vapor swirled around from the box and around both of Harry's and Ginny's wand arms. The dark green smoke in Harry's hand solidified, as the dark red did the same in Ginny's. Holding their other hands together they both felt a vicious rush of air around them pick up creating a whistling noise, as a whirl of cold and hot air started to interlink around them, suddenly their eyes lit up, Harry's were neon green and Ginny's were traffic light red. The wind picked them up about a foot in the air while their backs arched backwards, black rage fumes started to seep into their skin, and a low earthquake started to shake Diagon Alley. Both Harry's and Ginny's hair turn into shadow flame, Harry's had a trace of green and Ginny's red.

The noise of the quake seemed to lessen, and their features returned to normal as they landed on their feet, all except their hair. Both hair's no longer glowed void black, but it held a shade of velvet shadows.

"Shh…yayks, very curious!" Mr. Ollivanders said with bulky eyes.

"What's curious?" spoke Harry and Ginny in accord.

"You will find out soon enough, the knowledge you seek will show itself to you very soon" he continued.

They both thanked Mr. Ollivander for new wands.

"The knowledge of the preeminence will guide you to your knew powers; there are still things I must tell you before you leave. Both of your wands are eleven inches long and are made from same Nundu's spine and filled with Lethifold's essence Core. Mr. Potter's wand is blessed with Basilisk's essence of fatality, and Ms. Weasley's wand is blessed with Manticore's essence of zeal. These wands are called 'Betrayed Lovers'." Mr. Ollivander quickly bowed and they understood that it was time for them to leave.

Both teens put their new metallic looking black wands into their appropriate wand holsters and moved together. Harry gently took hold of Ginny's left hand, and a silent 'pop' indicated that they disappeared from the store.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: ****New Allies**

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you performed the Notice-Me-Not Charm at eleven minutes past four this morning in a Muggle-inhabited area. The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

_As you have already received two official warnings for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your warnings have been used up and you will not have a trail to redeem yourself._

_Hoping you are well,  
Yours sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
Improper Use of Magic Office  
Ministry of Magic_

Harry looked at the piece of parchment and spoke with a smirk "Gin, give me your old wand please. I don't think we should be using them anyways, they must be tracking us through them, I've done magic without my wand lots of times and I have never received a warning."

Ginny didn't pause and handed him her wand with a confident smile.

Multicolor sparks flew in different directions as Harry took both wands and snapped them on his knee without any hesitation.

He looked quizzically at the piece of parchment from the ministry and hastily rolled up the two broken wands in the paper and handed it to Hedwig. "Carry this to Dumbledore" he said with a satisfying smile.

"Oh, you are so bad Mr. Potter" amused Ginny told him while squeezing his biceps as a joke. Hedwig swooped down from Ginny's shoulder and grabbed the parchment roll and flew out the open skylight.

It was around eight in the morning when house elves left them alone after a quick a tour around Gryffindor Manor and settled the two teens in the sunroom for some aromatic tea. Harry and Ginny have both looked around their new home in awe, and the only comments that escaped them were "Wow!" and "Look at that!". They met Godric Gryffindor's portrait and were told to come back straight to them after they get some sleep.

The most interesting thing they saw was when they visited the greenhouse, there were many magical and non-magical plants they have never even seen at school, many of them were in time capsules. There were many capsules, each was a different size, every capsule was made of glass and had bronze base with a plaque with information about each plant or animal inside. Most animals were very small, most looked like snakes, frogs and worms, some contained large eggs. The bigger capsules contained rare and supposedly extinct plants. One of the house elves who looked after the conservatory told them that a capsule was powered by the magic of the caster, which was infused into artificial magical core. He also told them that one core usually lasts around one thousand years before the capsule requires to be recharged. One of more intriguing things they learned is that time can not be stopped but it can be stretched, and that the ratio of time inside the capsule to time outside was one second to one thousand years respectively.

They agreed to talk about their 'preparations' after the very much needed nap. Ginny snuggled against Harry on a small but comfortable sofa as they both nodded off into sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place sipping his morning lemon tea with a satisfying smirk. He was thinking of all the wonderful things he has done for this world and how proud he was of himself for being such a passionate and studious supporter of the light. He was thinking of when the war has started and how his plan has worked flawlessly thus far. 'A few more sacrifices and Harry would be ready to fight Voldemort, one day Harry will thank me…' thought Dumbledore.

A white flying form caught his attention in the window, it was moving towards the kitchen window, 'hmm, a white owl, those are rare' he continued to stare until his face slightly changed color from usual pale yellow to more white, what was usually his reaction when he was somewhat taken aback.

"Harry's owl?" he mumbled questionably.

"Oh, dear! Did Harry really send us a letter? Well, c'mon Albus what does it say?" Molly asked the headmaster with a cheery voice as she entered the kitchen.

Hedwig did not land on the window perch as she usually did but extended her claws and released the parcel. Small bundle of sticks rolled on the floor from a curled up parchment, without another movement the owl flew a semicircle around the kitchen chandelier and took off into the sky the same direction she flew from.

Albus immediately recognized Harry's wand and picked up all of the pieces, he didn't know who the other wand belonged to but quickly unrolled the parchment. His eyes skimmed through it, without any pause he moved to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder and yelled "ALASTOR MOODY!".

A mad looking man with a magical eye appeared in the green flames and grunted, "What is it Albus? Its Saturday for heavens sake…" he trailed off.

"Alert the Order members and check on Harry, his owl just brought his wand…in pieces!"

"WHAT? I DON'T BELIVE YOU. LET ME SEE THE WAND!" demanded Molly.

Mad-eye Moody was shocked and without another word he disappeared as green flames vanished. Albus handed over the wand pieces to Molly while she screamed.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN … THIS IS GINNY'S WAND!" she quickly ran out of the room and started yelling as she stormed upstairs towards Ginny's bedroom.

"Ginny wake up! Young lady if you are not in your bedroom you will not receive any birthday presents until I die!"

There was no answer.

Molly didn't knock or hesitate; she bustled through the door and to only find it empty.

She ran downstairs to find Arthur, Moody, Ablus, Severus, Tonks and Shacklebolt arguing about what seemed to be security of Privet Drive Number 4.

Looking disoriented and grabbing her husband's hand "Ginny is missing!" She sobbed.

After some more quarrelling all settled down and agreed that Ginny is probably at same location as Harry and that they couldn't have gone far since none of them can apparate.

"Albus what does this mean? Why are their wands broken? Do you think the ministry is behind this, look at the letter" spoke Arthur.

"I am not sure, lets just hope they are alright" Dumbledore said with a disappointed tone of voice.

"We need to find Harry immediately. Severus I want you to find out if Voldermor is part of this. Arthur Molly, look for Ginny; ask Ron and Hermione if they told anything to Harry or Ginny about our 'preparation'. Tonks and Shacklebolt find out what the Ministry knows about this, and I am going to speak to the Minister" The headmaster ordered.

Without any other comments all members departed to their appointed tasks.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Comforting warmth was all Harry felt. He didn't recall ever being this comfy in his life, he could smell wild flowers in the air, he could hear regular but very calm breathing, he could feel Ginny's body snuggled closely to him. He was happy. Opening his eyes he squinted, sun beams were penetrating the skylight through the palm tree leaves above the sofa he laid on. It took him a moment to recognize his surroundings and the events of the night to catch up with him. He looked down at a beautiful redhead to his side and smiled, 'I am so lucky' he thought.

As if on queue Ginny woke up as well. "hey" was all she said while closing her eyes again trying to catch a few more seconds of cuddling.

After some time both got up and ate a quick lunch prepared by house elves. Once they both ate as much as they could stuff into themselves they went back to talk with Godric.

"Hey guys did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes" both teens answered.

"Why did you want to talk to us, not that we mind, you just seemed very eager?" asked Ginny.

"Excellent, you got to love red heads, right to the point, its in our blood Harry, I married a beautiful redhead myself" he beamed down at Ginny.

"Right, well, I know all about you Harry, and I know all about Dumbledore. I have my ways" he smiled. "Nothing fancy, just couple hidden portraits here and there. My gracious, the things that go on in headmaster's office make me sick. I don't know what that old man is thinking; his brain must be under some magical decay. I can't believe he told you your power is 'love', it is probably the most ridiculous idea I have heard in all of my time spent as a portrait. If it was that easy I am sure the old fool would kiss Voldermort himself. You are in threat from both Voldermort and Dumbledore, one wants you to do his dirty job and get all the credit for it, or at least that's what I think his motivation is. He really is mad. Well, and other wants you dead. You are being manipulated by two very powerful fanatical wizards" He paused while scratching his chin.

"Tell me Harry, do you know what magic is?"

"Um…Hermione once told me it is in our soul, in our blood, in our body but I don't know what it is made of or what it is…why do asked?" he answered confusingly.

"That's what I thought… completely clueless…hmm." He stroked his beard while thinking then he spoke again. "I think it would be best if you didn't attend Hogwarts next term or any term at all, in the past two hundred years the school has only gone down hill. Its ministry's fault so you know, since they started treating all creatures as second class or more talented as dark creatures, its quite alarming. You know Salazar was slightly prejudiced, but even he never crossed the line."

"But I thought he didn't want allow any muggle born wizards and witches to attend Hogwarts?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes, it is true, but not because he discriminated against them. He didn't like the idea of pureblood children having an advantage over other kids, so he wanted muggle borns to attend a 'pre-school'…anyways we are getting off topic." At this point Harry thought this portrait was of his knockers or Professor McGonigal fed him more lies in his second year.

"I think it would be best if you went to MA, Milesian Academy. It was founded by Anaximenes and Thales around twenty five hundred years ago, both were wizard philosophers. It's the oldest Academy on our planet, I graduated from it, and you should find a book on it in our library. It says the school has been destroyed and removed from the surface of earth when Roman Empire collapsed, well it is partly true. It was removed but it wasn't destroyed. Its sort of in a different realm, so its invisible to all magical and non magical beings." He continued to tell them about his stories at the school, but left out details about the school, and told them they would have to see it for themselves with a small wink.

Ginny and Harry both listened in interest and full of admiration, "So how do we find this school and contact them that four of us want to attend?" asked Harry.

"Four? Harry, I don't want to pain you but I hope you are not talking about Ronald and Hermione. Both have been part of this Order of the Phoenix for past three years, they are not full members yet since they are underage but they have been 'isolating you' from many events and guiding you down Dumbledore's path. I think it would be unwise to trust them."

"I don't believe you! You are crazy! I've known Ron and Hermione for five years they are my best friends, they would never do that to me" last few words were said with uncertainty, Harry started fuming with anger and betrayal, he couldn't believe he would die for both of them.

"You don't have to believe me, just a word of caution. I suggest you investigate yourself."

"The only truth Dumbledore has ever told you is the prophecy; the rest is solid as dragon's dung. Do you think it was James' decision to switch the secret keeper, it was Dumbledore's. He knew Peter was a death eater, Dumbledore needed to isolate you, he knew you wouldn't die, he is the one who suggested it to your mother to use an ancient spell so that her sacrifice would protect you, in progress making you a helpless vulnerable orphan. Do you think the Order didn't know about tri-wizard cup, Dumbledore himself has entered your name in the tournament. He needed Voldermort to come back and to cause mayhem until you turn seventeen. Remember when you saved Arthur Weasley, afterwards Dumbledore ordered Snape to weaken your mind and implant fake memories of Sirius being tortured, oh… the wonders master of Legitimancy can do I tell you, he even ordered Hermione and Ron make sure you go after your godfather." Godric concluded, he closed his eyes as if he was in understanding in how much pain Harry was.

Ginny firmly squeezed Harry's hand trying to comfort him. His eyes were full of tears but he didn't allow them to drop, he knew he couldn't trust many people anymore.

"But, but, Hermione told me it must be a fake vision…"

"Exactly, that only made you more scared and made you want to go more…Dumbledore is playing mind games with you. I was hoping you would find out about this house sooner…" Godric sighed.

"Anyways, listen there are still people you can trust, Malfoys. You know you should have been in Slytherin even though you are my heir it doesn't mean you are brave or foolish, you are cunning and intelligent, probably Dumbledore's handy work, because the hat is never wrong. Malfoy's didn't join Voldermort to kill muggles but to remove Dumbledore from power. They are an old French family, they have morals, they only follow the pureblood regime because they like wealthy families to marry into them, keeping up the Malfoy's name as one of the most influential in Europe."

"Are you saying we should contact the Malfoy's?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, to the point again" He smiled, and muttered something like 'redheads' "I am sure there will be many differences you share but believe me there are more similarities. For one, ask them about MA, and if they would allow young Mr. Malfoy to join you, they might have connections to more kids who would like to go with you. Don't worry about leaks, the Malfoy's are very secretive, also ask them why they wish to remove Dumbledore, you might be even more surprised" said Godric with a very approving nod.

"So how do we get into this school?" Harry repeated himself.

"Well, they usually have scouts, whom have been banded by British Magical Ministry. But contacting them is the easy part but attending it might be hard…you see the school population is mostly made of all other races, when I attended there were only five wizards and six witches, and when I graduated um … there were only two wizards Salazar and I, and two witches Helga and Rowena." He sounded slightly distressed.

"What happened to other students?" Asked Ginny, hoping the answer wouldn't be what she thought.

"Well, two died in first year, four got murdered by other students and one committed suicide… I never said its an easy school. It is rough, you don't get homework, you have only exams when you graduate, professors don't feed you, they don't care if you show up to class, and they usually don't get involved with students. Students sort their own problems on their own, and believe me its not through negotiation. There are certain rules that you must follow but anything goes, usually only half students graduate. Other half, if they didn't die during training they get killed if they don't meet graduating requirements."

"What are the requirements?" growled Harry.

"I am not sure if they are still the same, but when I went you had only four years to meet the graduating requirements, you had to become a master at least in six different magical fields and a master in at least one foreign magic. There is more to it, I am sure that they have changed it since I left; I graduated more then fifteen hundred years ago. New things have been invented, new theories developed etcetera"

"What do you recon we should do?" asked Harry.

"You have to stick as a group, that's how I survived. We made our own study group, just four of us. We did everything together and never left anyone alone." Godric got cut of by Harry. "No, that's pretty obvious; I mean how do we convince the school to accept us?"

"Why don't you guys come back to me tomorrow, let me think about all this. I will come up with a plan and a letter for you to send to school. In mean while, I want you guys to go down to the library and dig up stuff on Occlumency and Legitimancy, and perhaps find a book about Milesian Academy. Also write a letter to meet the Malfoy family, invite them over for some tea tonight lets say eight o'clock. You both need to become masters at mind magic before you attend MA not only to get ahead of other students but to be able to move to a higher level of mind magic, plus you get the benefit of protecting your thoughts and memories. I will assure you this library is nothing like the one in Hogwarts." He smiled and walked out of the portrait.

Harry and Ginny didn't know what he meant but were curious enough to go down to the library. They went down to the basement and found their way to what supposed to be the library entrance; they both stood in front of seven feet tall cypress doors with a large Ravenclaw crest on it. Under the crest was a phrase in golden lettering '_Time pays with Knowledge_'.

Once they entered they were in a large empty but very bright room, not a single book was in the view. The walls were full of many sleeping portraits; the ceiling was a similar one to Hogwarts, it projected a similar weather to what was outside. In the middle of the room was a cube the size of a small dining table. When they approached it, the surface on this table started moving with different colors. The colors sped up and formed into letters, '_Theories -_ _Alphabetical Listing, last update 1980'_ and underneath formed the alphabet. Harry touched letter '_O_' and a list appeared of different magics starting with letter O.

"Wow, this is amazing, I bet Hermione would kill to look through this." Ginny commented but quickly regretted saying the comment; Harry gave her a disapproving look but didn't say anything.

Harry found '_Occlumency_' and touched it, as soon as he did the room vibrated for about three seconds and the sky got much more cloudy and darker, four bright yellow lights shot out from the base of the cube towards the four corners of the room, they moved up the walls and then back towards the middle on the ceiling, when they reconnected again a beam of light as if lightning shot down from the sky illusion towards the middle of the cube, following the light a distant thunder rolled through the atmosphere and sky become clear again. Two while silvery strands appeared floating above the cube.

"What are those?" Ginny asked while pointing at the two silvery strands.

"If I am correct they are memories, I've seen similar floating strands in Dumbledore's office. But we need to have a pensive to view them." As soon he said last two words, the two silvery strands floated towards Harry and Ginny's wands. The wand sucked the silvery strands in and both teens got weird shivers running down their backs.

After some time both looked at each other, "Wicked! Now we need to train this theory" spoke Harry.

"I wish they had this at Hogwarts, this would make studying so much easier" said Ginny.

"As much as it benefits an individual, it would be completely unfair towards the society, what would be the point of teachers?" a strong echoing but delicate female voice spoke from behind them. Harry quickly turned around but didn't find anyone.

"Who is here? Show yourself!" he quickly scanned the room.

"Calm down Mr. Potter, I am a memory of Rowena Ravenclaw, you can not see me that's because I am imbedded into this room. I constructed this memory library for Godric, here you will be able to find records of many memories. You will be able to achieve as much knowledge as you yearn, you will be able to learn as many theories and spells as you desire. Residents of this Manor have been adding their knowledge to this library every year until 1980, I hope you will continue this tradition, as it was part of your family and it ought to be yours. I must warn you, do not try to learn too much in one sitting, as it can be overwhelming. I suggest you learn one or two theories and practice them until you perfect them, then come back. To the right you will see a door" many sleeping portraits moved around and a door solidified on the wall.

"This is the actual library with all books that memories are formed from, I suggest you read the book after you gain knowledge you sought out to make sure you don't forget what you have learned. Before you learn something new I suggest you check the book to make sure you do not learn something that can harm you." The voice didn't speak again, but Harry and Ginny knew if they needed help with anything in this library they could ask Rowena anytime.

Before they left the library they searched for '_Legitimancy_' and learned the theory. What they found out, is when you learn different magics that overlap one with another, it is easier to understand the theory. They were slightly alarmed when no memory appeared when they searched for Milesian Academy, but they did find the book in the real library.

They left the library carrying three books, Ginny was carrying two small books that could fit in her palm of hand, one was named '_Obscure Art of Legitimancy_' and other '_Fifteen Ages of Milesian Academy_'. While Harry was carrying more like hugging the other book, the book was dark brown and the size of a large suit case, it had gold plated protective bindings and multiple intricate runes scripted all over the cover which shined silvery in the light, the only other marks on the book cover was the title in golden lettering '_The First and The Last Defense: Occlumency'_. By the time they found their books and left the library they were surprised to find out it was nearly dinner time. They made their way up to the kitchen and asked the house elves for a meal, whom gladly obliged.

They placed their books on the table, and waited for food.

"What do think we should write to Malfoys?" asked Harry.

"I think we should write exactly what Godric told us, if he says we can trust them, maybe we should" answered Ginny.

Harry, found some expansive parchment with Gryffindor Crest on top of it, and set to work.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Fire burned green three times, and three slightly puzzled people stepped out of large white marble fireplace. All three wore dark green silk attires, but the most striking features about each was that both males had a sophisticated but clean, straight, blond, shoulder long hair and the female wore a black witch hat hiding her blond locks which was covered entirely in dazzling black diamonds.

Four well groomed house elves greeted the three guests and three house elves took three cloaks. The fourth house elf introduced herself as Goldie and escorted three guests into the guest sitting room.

"Ah! Greetings and salutations… I see you have met Goldie. Thank you Goldie for escorting our three divine guests to sitting room, and if you would be kind enough … would you bring us some tea." Harry spoke as politely as he could as the house elf bowed and disappeared, Harry was trying to show off how generous and hospitable he is. He knew Malfoys were well off but he has never tried to mend the hostility and bickering of six years in a singular greeting without getting hexed or even killed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Dear Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy_

_I have recently come across some very important information concerning Albus Dumbledore, which deeply troubles me. Earlier today it was revealed to me that both the Malfoy's family and I share common interest regarding Albus Dumbledore. I would like you to come and visit me at Gryffindor Manor tonight at 8:00pm and discuss a possible alliance over a warm cup of tea. Please come alone, you may bring Draco, as this is much of a concern to him as to you._

_P.S. the floo is not monitored and the password is "Altus"_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Harry James Potter I_

The Malfoys really didn't know what to make of the letter they have just read, the only reason Lucius Malfoy didn't burn his mark to inform the Dark Lord of this memo was due to his curiosity, but mostly he didn't because he shared certain past with the Potters.

As a Death Eater Lucius has always been a servant and as much as he pretended to love doing Dark Lord's bidding he has always liked to have his options opened. When the Dark Lord disappeared and supposedly defeated he was one of the few brilliant ones that didn't do anything unintelligent or rash. He was accused of being a Death Eater but he had his ways out, he has never been sent to Azkaban or charged, he stayed silenced and kept his alternative escape roots open. In another words he was a true Slytherin.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Mr. Potter you sure do know how to make your guests welcome" Lucius Malfoy pretended to draw his wand trying to break the delicate mood, but Harry didn't flinch.

"Not scared? You know its been nearly eighteen years since the last time I was in this very room, pity of coarse that you were never like your father, I am sure Draco would have loved to explore the dungeon labyrinths under the manor, but then again this is what happens when you make friends with the wrong sort of families" After this comment Harry's expressions changed from the serious welcoming look, to questionable threatening gaze.

Million questions flooded Harry's mind, but then again he had to control his dangerous curiosity and bite his tongue. Ginny didn't know what to say, she knew Harry wanted to know, she knew he hated if information about his past has been withheld especially if it was concerning his parents.

Using all of his will power Harry smiled and motioned Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy and their son to sit down. They did, Ginny and Harry did the same, and all five picked up their tea cups.

There was a very long hostile silence. Harry and Ginny were especially surprised; they have never seen Draco the big mouth to act so calm, no idiotic comments escaped his mouth.

Harry was the only one to put his cup of tea down, and cleared his throat and spoke.

"Mr. Malfoy, I know our past is like water and oil, and I just wish you to hear me out. I know that you probably think of me as arrogant, irrational and as The-Boy-Who-Lived" He spat the last name with such revulsion that Mrs. Malfoy stirred uncomfortably.

"One wise man once said '_Don't judge a book by its cover_' I am a poignant cliché of this statement" he sighed. "Look, I am not good at this formal talk. Yesterday, Ginny overheard what is the 'main plan' of Order of the Phoenix is, and lets just say it doesn't look very pretty for me. Dumbledore has come up with some brilliant plan to kill everyone close to me to apparently make me stronger, so I would be strong enough to kill Voldermort" to his surprise nobody flinched to the name of Tom Riddle. "Thus far his plan has worked faultlessly. Since my parents died I was raised by muggles whom have been manipulated by none other Dumbledore, they never told me about magical world, who my parents were, what they did for living, how they died, I knew nothing. They kept me in the dark. When I received my school letter and went to school nothing really changed. Dumbledore manipulated every move I made, and I was completely oblivious to it. He withheld information about my financial status, my parents, friends, and prophecy."

"So, it is true than, what did the prophecy say?" Draco spoke. His father didn't look at him but it seemed he was as interested.

Harry was about to speak but Ginny interrupted him "Can't you guess? Oh, I don't know what it could possibly be if only Harry and Voldermort could hear what it says. Voldermort being the darkest wizard ever, and Harry the only one who keeps surviving his attacks. You could guess half the things just by reading that truthful Prophet."

"Mr. Potter this history lesson is very fascinating and all, but I am still at a loss. What exactly did you wish to discuss with us?" Mrs. Malfoy finally spoke.

"I need your help…" Harry spoke with such a defeated tone that it made Ginny sad.

Harry and Ginny told them about their escape from Private Drive, about new wands, about Godric and what he told them. They told them about MA, and suggested that Draco attends with them, and perhaps anyone else they could trust. They spoke about leaders of 'Darkness and Light'. They spoke about family histories and power old families hold in the society. Harry was very surprised when he found out that back when his parents were alive together with the Malfoy family they could control many decisions made in the wizarding world in Great Britain.

"We do not need to become friends but mere partners in business, the way I see it is you wouldn't be here if you had nothing to gain from this. You wish Dumbledore removed from power for your own reasons; I wish to remove him for mine. Well, and Voldermort if there is a way for both of us to remove him from power it wouldn't hurt either of us." Harry concluded.

"Yes, you are correct Mr. Potter, but since it is you who seeks this help from us we may need you to do something for us, to lets just say, to expand our trust." Mr. Malfoy answered slowly while squeeze his wife's hand. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy's eyes met for a brief moment and both nodded in agreement. Draco stayed quiet.

"We need perhaps both of you to help us rescue Narcissa's sister" said Lucius Malfoy with concern.

"What do you mean? How many sisters do you have?" asked Harry.

"Two" was all Narcissa said with a pause then she continued "Mr. Potter have you ever seen the tapestry of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Blacks?"

Harry nodded, but didn't say anything waiting for Mrs. Malfoy to continue. "If you looked closely you would have noticed that all last five direct descendants of house of blacks were in the same age group. Sirius, Regulus, Andromeda, me and my beloved Bella" she shed a tear at the last name. "We were very close, and took care of each other."

"Do you know who Tom Riddle is?" she asked searching for another nod, she felt slightly relieved when Harry nodded again.

"None of the last five black descendants agreed to what our families' aphorism was. Regulus and my husband didn't join Dark Lord's ranks out of their own accord. Our parents were Riddle's classmates, so when he decided to form his union of Death Eaters his first order was when we become of age, sixteen, our birthday present would be a Dark Mark. As you can imagine, our parents as loyal followers of the Dark Lord could only thank him. We saw what the Dark Lord did to innocent, to those who were fighting for their peace. None of us, including my husband wanted the mark. So, when it was time to get branded some of us fled some thought they could fight it off. First was Andromeda, she married a muggle and disappeared getting cast off by the family to this day only I and her daughter know where she is, Sirius ran away into hiding, the only reason he didn't get killed when he turned of age was because he was heir of the Blacks. I fell in love with Lucius so he took the mark for both of us, the Dark Lord is a chauvinist and agreed that I would not get a dark mark if I produce a son" she shed another tear, while looking at Draco. Harry understood that Draco is bound to get marked this year.

"When is your birthday Draco?" asked Ginny while thinking along same lines as Harry.

After receiving an approving nod from his parents Draco answered "August Twelfth" and shrugged like he really didn't care, but it didn't fool anyone in the room. All knew he was probably dreading that date.

"Next was Regulus, he knew if he didn't join he would need to live in hiding but as smart as he was, he thought he could beat the Dark Lord. Six months after he joined his plan backfired and he was tortured and murdered by the Dark Lord himself in front of all his followers" tears rolled freely down her face, Lucius placed his other hand on her shoulder and reassured her to go on. Narcissa opened her tiny black purse with matching black diamonds similar to the ones on her fancy hat and a pink handkerchief flew out folding itself into a triangular shape, and magically absorbing tears on her face.

"What you probably don't know is that when it was Bella's turn, well she was different than all of us, she ran straight to Dumbledore asking for protection."

"What?!" Harry shouted.

"She killed Sirius, she is the most evil out of all of them!" Harry stopped yelling when he turned around and realized he was standing up and Ginny was pulling his hand to sit back down to the sofa.

"Why didn't Dumbledore help her, all of this could have been stopped?" he asked while sitting back down, trying to loose the red flustered face.

"He did…he did something with her because to this day we haven't seen her" Narcissa sobbed. Draco seemed upset and uncomfortable but he didn't dare to speak.

Lucius picked up where his wife ended, and let her calm down. "Bellatrix Lestrange you know is not who she pretends to be, we know only few things about this imposter. She doesn't interact with us; the Dark Lord doesn't care about our family feud. She just comes to meetings with Severus Snape and leaves with him, which probably explains the impeccable Occlumency defenses both have. At first we thought Bellatrix was just mad at us and didn't speak with us but when Cissa and I got married the Malfoy family book was updated and it displayed Draco's godmother as 'Bellatrix Black 1951 – XXXX' and it still does." he sounded excited like there was still hope the real Bella was alive.

"Whoever this person is, she must be part of the Order of the Phoenix, the Dark Lord knows that Severus is a spy for the Order and he plays that to his advantages. From the information we have the Dark Lord doesn't know that Bellatrix Lestrange is a spy, the only reason we can't tell the Dark Lord about this because Dumbledore is blackmailing us. He has the real Bella and who knows where." He sounded crushed, but continued to talk.

"Mr. Po…" Lucius corrected himself "Harry, do you really think Bella would kill Sirius? He was her favorite cousin. Do you think she would torture Longbottoms? This is the reason we want Dumbledore removed, he is playing God. This fake bitch whoever she is is the biggest disgrace to the family of Blacks we have seen. She is ruining our reputation, your godfather's. I have never seen her fail at her missions, it almost seems as if the Order is running the whole show. Have you ever wondered why Bellatrix was the only one who escaped from the Department of Mysteries? Have you ever wondered why I get away from these sticky situations all the time? It is all because of this Beacon of Light the Almighty Dumbledore; he lets her go because he needs her to spy for him and he lets me go because he needs me to stay shut up. Have you ever wondered why Dumbledore kept Sirius locked up in Azkaban all this time, and when he escapes he murders him?!" Nobody answered that question, Harry didn't know the answer. He felt guilty for never talking to Sirius about his past about his family, he never asked him about the night his parents got murdered. There were so many gaps in Harry's life that he didn't even know where to begin.

"Why do you keep calling this imposter female, for all we know it could be male?" Ginny broke the tension.

Lucius seemed to some extent reluctant to reveal this information but continued. "This fake is using some kind of glamour potion which lasts longer then one hour, so polyjuice is out of question. It is definitely not a spell; I have tried all kinds of revealing spells, all are futile. I even tried a very complex metamorphous revealo spell, that didn't work either. I've checked multiple libraries and the only potion that fit the description was 'Someseverto-Aevum Elixir', it is an illegal potion and it was invented by none other than Albus Dumbledore. There are many different criteria's for this potion but the only clues that are usable in our case is that the potion can only be used by the same sex you intend to transform into, and the other is that you need an antidote to turn back."

Before meeting the Malfoys Harry hated Dumbledore, after meeting the Malfoys Harry's levels of detestation reached such high heights it made him sick. Just thinking about how much different his life would be if that old intrusive geezer didn't poke his foul-smelling finger into his life. How many lives, families could be saved. What made him even angrier was that he did not understand what were Dumbledore's reasons for all of his actions.

After, another couple hours of conversations both parties agreed to work on a plan to find out where Bellatrix Black is and who Bellatrix Lestrange is. The Malfoys agreed to help Harry and Ginny out, if their end of the contract was met. Lucius informed them that he will contact them with MA decision within a week, and that they should hold of their letters Godric is writing for them until his decision is made.

Around midnight Lucius' mark burned indicating that Voldermort was demanding a meeting, the meeting at Gryffindor Manor concluded, and the three blond guests left. Their goodbyes were on first name terms.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was around one in the morning; Harry was on his balcony looking at star constellations he learned in astronomy, searching for that angry red Mars Firenze once told him of.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Ginny. She was leaning against the doorframe wearing her new pale pink pajamas.

"Stuff…" he shrugged, but didn't say anything else.

Ginny gave him a sweet goodnight kiss and left for her bedroom.

He stayed outside for another hour thinking of his parents, godfather and his old and new enemies. He wished he could ask his Mum to give me him a hug to make the pain go away, he wished he could ask his Dad to tell him what to do next. He mostly wished that they were alive, but he knew some things are just not meant to be.

**AN:** When I mention that Bellatrix, Regulus, Sirius, Andromeda, and Narcissa are all in same age group I mean they are all within 5 years apart, so yes the sequence of things is not in exact order. I know this is not true if you look at the actual tapestry. Also in my story I am saying that Bella is the youngest not the oldest. So yea these are just some 'historic' facts I am changing. If you don't really care, well, good for you. If you do, well I hope this explanation is enough.

JRK's Tapestry for curious folks  
Regulus Black (1961 - 1979)  
Sirius Black (1959 or 60 - June 1996)  
Narcissa (Black) Malfoy (1955- )  
Andromeda (Black) Tonks (1953- )  
Bellatrix (Black) Lestrange (1951- )


End file.
